1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing systems, and more specifically, to dynamically reconfiguring charge pumps between non-volatile memory (NVM) programming pulses.
2. Related Art
Ongoing development of Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) bitcells requires “smart” medium and high voltage generation techniques in order to meet cycling and data retention targets. The “smart” pulses usually require: controlled ramp rates, and programmable supply levels, duration and recovery. There is further an ever-increasing need to program more bitcells in parallel to speed NVM testing and to better control program pulses by reducing overshoot, ripple and maintaining “smart” pulse integrity through cycling. It is also desired to reduce power and area consumption by using a smaller stability capacitor, which needs to be charged during programming to help reduce ripple.